jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalani Queypo
Kalani Queypo (born September 6, 1986; Hawaii) is the Hawaiian actor, dancer, writer and producer who plays Chacrow in SKY's Jamestown. He is known for his roles as Parahunt in The New World (2005), Kotori in Slow West (2015) and Klah Jackson in Fear the Walking Dead (2017). Career Kalani made his debut in cinema in 1996 as an extra in The Juror. He also starred in The Royal Tenenbaums (2001), as Angel in End of the Spear (2005), as Xocozin in Tyrannosaurus Azteca (2007) and as Dom in Jason's Big Problem (2009). He debuts on television in 2000 with the role of Hopi in Strangers with Candy. Since then he has landed several roles such as White Bird in Into the West (2005), Alex Joseph in Bones (2006), Master of Ceremonies in Mad Men (2013), as Ignacio in 10,000 Days (2014), Squanto in Saints & Strangers (2015) and Kanuha Noe in Hawaii Five-0 (2017). Trivia * He won the 2008 Action on Film Award for Short Film – Best Drama and Best Director for [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1235055/?ref_=nmawd_awd_2 Ancestor Eyes] * He has worked with Raoul Max Trujillo before Jamestown, in The New World, TV Mini-series Saints & Strangers ''and his own production of Ancestor Eyes'' * He has spoken up, along with other peers, on the poor portrayal of and lack of opportunity for natives in film except as stereotypes * Kalani's mother is Indigenous American (Blackfeet) and Swedish, his father is Indigenous Hawaiian. * He heights 6' 1" (185 cm) About Jamestown and Chacrow * About Chacrow on Season 2: He is acting as a translator. He is friends with Silas, but also has a responsibility to his people. He is caught between the two communities and is finding it very hard. Despite the difficulties Chacrow goes through, I love playing this part. The producers have made this drama so authentic. They have gone about it in a beautiful way. There’s a real sense of commitment to the story we’re tellingThe Walking Dead’s Kalani Queypo on playing Native American Indian Chacrow in Jamestown.'' * '''About ''Jamestown representation of Native Americans:' ''I knew that the producers were approaching the drama from a very good place. I know Buck, the cultural consultant, so I knew that the Pamunkey language would be involved. Any programme dealing with Native American language can be very daunting; producers are worried about the commercial aspect. They’re concerned about whether viewers will be able to follow it and the technical side of hiring the right actors and coaches. But all that has been done brilliantly on Jamestown. (...) You’re channelling a way of life. It’s a tremendous responsibility, but I think it’s been achieved so well on this drama. (...) We are not subsidiary characters. Last year I only did three episodes, but this year I’m in the entire season. I think that’s a testament to the fact that we were able to pull off the language. It underlines the authenticity and success of the Native American stories in Jamestown. This year we have way more language and storyline. That is very important to me. The Native American characters are fully fleshed out and three-dimensional. There are characters such as Opechancanough who are political and thoughtful and thoroughly three-dimensional. This is a messy, tricky, awesome concoction of people. These brilliant characters are what have drawn audiences to the story and have led to the show’s success of JamestownThe Walking Dead’s Kalani Queypo on playing Native American Indian Chacrow in Jamestown Gallery 49030e1e870f9bf8e1e688b918e03b11.jpg 235ea1aef9f44ab156ac0ad600d703f8.jpg MV5BMTU2NjIyMjU4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODkxNDQ0NzE@._V1_SY1000_SX1500_AL_.jpg e6ef05cd7ed9ba4a227eba9707bfc68a.jpg 15945eb389dd993ffe8e54efac777c0b.jpg 803e5b1982b78a7dfaa7a8737c4ca27a.jpg MV5BMTYzMDU1ODY4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDA1Mjk3NzE@._V1_SY1000_SX1500_AL_.jpg 3b03eedefcc79384fd80edf9025637db.jpg f20f3cbaaf4c71a25adb72598b4301eb.jpg b7605263ba7033f1d565312c66314808.jpg 0f6fb95d721f3d45bb7dbc807074066e--native-american-men-american-actors.jpg External links * Kalani Queypo at the Internet Movie Database * Kalani Queypo on Twitter * Kalani Queypo on Instagram Category:Cast